


God Isn't Finished With Me Yet

by idlenxvie



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, Jessi (Korea Musician), K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: All the gods are bad at love, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Especially the goddess of love., F/F, Fictional Religion & Theology, Idle is a big poly mess but that's for later, Internal Conflict, Multi, Religious Discussion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlenxvie/pseuds/idlenxvie
Summary: They may be done with religion, but religion isn't done with them.Wattpad link: https://my.w.tt/ewyUqs7Sbbb
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua, Uhm Junghwa/Hwasa, Yongsun/Jessi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

It had been an extremely shitty day for Soyeon and she hadn't even been awake for more than an hour. 

Her streak of bad luck started before her weekend had even begun. Being entirely too tired to remember to charge her phone the night before led to her alarm clock never going off. Which led to her waking up half an hour later than she should have. Then, in her rush to get ready and not starve to death, she burnt her hand on the stove. Now she was rushing up the stairs to an office building , praying her group mates were kind enough to wait for her to start. 

Room 147, finally. 

As she opened the door, she saw five pairs of eyes sizing her up like hungry wolves watching her every move.

One pair was cold and calculative, the owner of those eyes looking very unfriendly and slightly arrogant, as if a single wrong word out of Soyeon would have her ridiculed for the rest of her life one earth. There was anger behind those eyes, not just anger at one person, it seemed, but anger at the entire world and its inhabitants.

The second was dead and cold, as if the life behind those eyes had been sucked out of them a long time ago. Soyeon could barely see the person's soul, their posture gave off the impression of a woman who was nothing but shadow.

The third was warm and friendly, enough so that Soyeon wasn't off-put by the motley group, but it seemed as though there was something beneath the surface, kept hidden and chained away by the presence of this newcomer.

The fourth cut through Soyeon like a pair of twin daggers. She could feel the woman's eyes cutting her down to size, as if she was a specimen in a lab or a prey animal being watched by a large, hungry predator.

The fifth and last were warm and friendly like the thirds, but unlike number three, there was nothing to hide. They exuded a comforting aura, making Soyeon feel welcome amongst this strange circle. 

"Glad you finally made it, I was worried you wouldn't show up." 

The fifth one was probably their therapist. 

Soyeon glanced down at the golden nametag on the other woman's shirt.

Jung Whee In 

"Well, don't just stand there! Come and have a seat."

"Oh yeah, thank you." Soyeon quickly sat down between what she hoped would be the nicer members of the group. 

"I think the best way to start off today's session would be to have everyone introduce themselves to our new guest! Shuhua, why don't you make up for your silence these past few days?"

Shuhua, the first set of eyes that Soyeon had taken notice of, seemed to change entirely. They no longer looked scary or cold and calculated. They reminded Soyeon of a child almost, and a scared one at that.

Shuhua cleared her throat and began to speak. "My name is Yeh Shu Hua. I'm here for my multiple attempts at suicide and family related issues." Her stiff and stern face twitched ever so slightly. 

Soyeon could tell that the fear of speaking was more than just not wanting to bring up such heavy topics, but it wasn't her place to over analyse anything.

The lifeless set of eyes scanned Shuhua's body before leaning over to rub her back. She removed her hand and quickly began typing on a little tablet. "My name is Cho Mi Yeon," The tablet spoke. "I'm here to handle my depression and coping with my throat injury."

Soyeon nodded respectfully. Certainly not the lightest things to bring up after such a stiff and awkward first interaction, but it was probably not the worst thing they'd discuss. 

"My name is Ahn Hye Jin. I'm here for my intense aquaphobia due to childhood incidents." A simple introduction, but definitely not as descriptive as it should have been.

The fourth set of eyes had a similar transition to Shuhua. From something hard enough to make even the toughest criminals shake, to something childlike. However, this wasn't a scared child, but one that was always up to no good. "My name is Kim Yong Sun. I'm here in order to cope with my very long list of near death experiences."

Soyeon was taken aback by the calmness in Yongsun's casualness. "Um, my name is Jeon So Yeon. I'm here to handle my depression that stems from...a whole lot I'm sure." She chuckled nervously. 

"Don't worry, none of us were sure what caused our problems when we first came here." Hyejin smiled softly. "Don't be afraid to focus on your issues sometimes." 

"I'm sure you've figured my name out by now, but just in case, my name is Jung Whee In. I will be leading your group therapy, but feel free to call me to organize a one on one session." She smiled softly, it was a loving smile. Her eyes seemed old and experienced, but she couldn't have been older than 30. 

Strange.

"So! Tell us more about yourself!"

Soyeon wasn't expecting such vivid yet similar backstories from these five very different individuals. Their stories seemed almost too tragic to sound real, yet they were living them; with Shuhua's parents' extremely messy divorce and Miyeon's car accident, which rendered her mute, to Hyejin and Yongsun's incidents with nature which almost seemed to spring from some strange fable to do with angering nature deities, it seemed impossible to believe, yet here they were.

"Oh by the way, Soyeon, what's your view on religion?"

Soyeon swallowed thickly as she looked from one pair of eyes into another.

"I stopped going to church when I was sixteen… just kind of stopped believing." She murmured, expecting for someone to go off on her for her blasphemies views.

"That's okay, I kind of stopped believing when I was younger too."

Soyeon looked into Yongsun's eyes.

"I did everything momma told me to. Dressed up all nice for church, prayed every night before bed, left as many offerings as I could, but I never got anything in return." Yongsun's features softened into an expression with less hope and energy. "Well, unless you count nearly being ripped apart as a gift from the gods above."

"Who cares?" Shuhua snickered, her voice as spiteful as the expression on her face. "All that for a pantheon of gods who don't even care for the mortals they put on this shitty planet." She shook her head and looked down at her lap. "Just don't bother, I say. They're not worth the effort."

"Agreed. If there's anyone up there that looks after us, they deserve jack shit from us. They're probably sitting up there right now scratching their ass or something." Hyejin giggled causing the other members to burst out in laughter as well.

"The Gods are dead and we killed them all," Miyeon's tablet spoke in it's tiny voice. "If they were still alive, I don't think they would let any of this crap happen to us." Her tablet said, causing Wheein's face to twitch ever so slightly.

Wheein cleared her throat and swallowed the very long rant about religion. "Well, jokes aside. I think we should talk about other things yea? Has anything good happened for any of you since our last session?"


	2. Chapter 2

The session had gone pretty smoothly. It wasn't nearly as awkward as Soyeon had expected to be. It felt as though all of them were destined to meet each other despite having very little in common. 

For once, Soyeon felt like she belonged somewhere. 

"Well, that's all the time we have for today girls and Hyejin. I have somewhere super important to be, so you all can do whatever you normally do after sessions!" Wheein smiled and waved as she grabbed her jacket. 

The others waved Wheein out the door. 

"Newbie, do you wanna eat with us?" 

Soyeon nodded slowly. "Where at though? I didn't bring that much money with me." 

"That's okay! I can show you guys my new apartment!" Hyejin clapped excitedly. 

"That's cool, I'll help you cook if you want!" Soyeon gathered her items quickly and stuffed them into her bag quickly.

A short train ride and a five minute walk later and they had reached a neat little apartment complex within the heart of the city. Cars whizzed past them as they stepped into the modest lobby of the building.

"So… what do you do for a living, Soyeon?"

"Ah… well I used to be a music producer, but something happened and I lost my job." Soyeon said, scratching her head as Hyejin fumbled with her keys.

"Hey Miyeon look! You're not alone!" Shuhua said, clapping the thinner girl on her shoulder, causing her to glare at Shuhua.

"Wait what?"

"She'll tell you later."

Hyejin's apartment was cozy. It was much larger than Soyeon's own apartment, but unlike Soyeon's apartment, Hyejin had taken down their altar; or at least had repurposed it such that it didn't look like one.

"Is that your altar?" Soyeon asked, pointing to a small table in the corner of the room that held a bunch of shoes.

"You mean my shoe rack?" Hyejin asked as the rest let out a laugh at Soyeon's confusion. 

"You just defile it like that? Wish I had the guts to do that."

Hyejin rolled their eyes and toed off their shoes. "See, watch this." They casually threw both shoes onto the altar. "Nothing bad happened."

Soyeon shuddered and neatly placed her shoes in the corner. "I don't think I could ever do anything like that."

"Eh, they don't do shit about it anyways. My snake leaves his dead skin on mine and nothing's happened yet." Shuhua followed in Hyejin's footsteps and flopped on the couch. 

"I guess...anyways, what are we cooking?"

Yongsun shrugged. "We usually order shitty delivery food and gossip after therapy. I guess you can pick since you're new here."

"I mean… I can try making my famous pizza..? If you all don't mind that is." Soyeon said as Shuhua's ears perked up.

"Pizza? That's not delivery? Say no more, I'm interested." She said as Hyejin led the way into the kitchen.

"Flour, yeast and tomato sauce are in the pantry, everything else you might need are in the fridge. Go nuts, Soyeon." They said, patting Soyeon's shoulder before leaving the kitchen.

"Oh boy," Soyeon said, inching towards the pantry and opening it and pulling out the ingredients. "Hope they'll like it."

An hour later, and they were dividing up the pizza, some already devouring their slice with rapid fervour.

"Oh my god. This is exquisite! Please cook for us more often." Shuhua said as Soyeon bowed politely, a smile on her face.

Miyeon patted the space next to her, signalling for Soyeon to sit next to her. 

"Amazing skills and food aside, now we indulge in our favorite pastime." Shuhua smirked, earning a groan from the rest of the group. "Bullying each other for being whipped! Hyegi, you first!"

Hyejin huffed out. "Shouldn't have never let you bastards into my home!" She swallowed the last of her pizza and set up straight. "Okay so, the nice beach lady had some stupid business meeting to go to so our first date was cancelled." 

"Wait a damn second," Yongsun dramatically cut off Hyejin. "This woman's restocking your fridge but you haven't even had a real date yet?" 

"Well when you put it like that, it sounds irresponsible!"

"Because it is!" The others shouted in unison. 

"Whatever!" Hyejin sunk down into her seat. "Yongsun, how's your mystery forest lady thing going?"

Shuhua scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Please tell me you're not hooking up with some rando you met outside."

"No!" Yongsun shouted defensively. "I'm hanging out with some rando I met outside."

"I'm confident that was a lie, but we don't want the details!" A tiny robotic voice said from the far end of the couch.

"Shut up, Miyeon! You're simping for someone who doesn't even have your phone number!" 

"Newbie," Shuhua lightly tapped Soyeon's shoulder. "You're quiet again. Tell us something!"

Soyeon's face flushed. "... I'm not talking to anyone right now..just me, myself I right now."

"Awe, you're the group baby!" 

"Say that again I will never cook for any of you ever again."

After a long gossip session and more snacking, they all decided to part ways and head home for the day. As she was walking to the bus stop, a small cat walked up to her and began nuzzling her leg.

"Hey little guy…" She said softly as the kitten hissed at her. "Girl?" The kitten then went back to nuzzling her leg, causing Soyeon to chuckle to herself.

"Girl it is then. You're a cutie, aren't you?" She said as the kitten purred while she scratched behind its ears.

At that moment, Soyeon's bus pulled up, making her stand up and wave at the little kitten before boarding the bus.

As she walked further into the bus, she heard a soft mewing behind her, making her turn around to see the little kitten.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be on the bus!" She said in a hushed voice to the kitten, which simply cocked its head, as if confused.

"Hey girl! Move in! You're obstructing the rest of the passengers!" The bus driver called, causing Soyeon to jump. 

"I'm sorry sir! There's a cat on the bus and I'm trying to get it off-"

"What are you talking about? There's no cat on the bus!"

"What?" Soyeon murmured to herself as she looked down at the tiny tabby kitten, who simply rolled over onto its back.

Shaking her head, Soyeon simply bowed to the bus driver before picking the kitten up and rushing to sit in a seat at the back.

"Strange kid…"

After a rather uneventful bus ride, save for the kitten meowing at birds through the window, Soyeon had arrived back home with the kitten in tow.

"Welcome to your new home buddy. I know it's not much but it'll have to do for now right?" She asked, lightly scratching the kitten's neck as it purred. 

"We'll just have to buy your new stuff in the evening alright?" She asked as her eyes drifted towards the altar sitting in the corner of her living room, so barren and cold.

Maybe she could also afford to do with a little bit of redecorating.


	3. Chapter 3

Being a god wasn't all glitz and glamour. It meant having the lives of millions of people in your hands, having overly devoted followers ruining your reputation among mortals and even other gods, and for many of them, it meant a lifetime of loneliness.

Being a god was tiring and it showed during their meetings. 

The most "perfect" beings in history sit around a large table and they all look weak. Some a little bit too thin from not eating properly, many scarred from battles of wars that had long ended but still fresh in their minds, and all with dark and heavy eye bags from who knows what.

Yet it seemed that being tired never stopped any of them from picking fights with one another.

"I just don't understand why some of us keep giving in to the most ungrateful beings in that damned realm."

A rather large wave of noise filled the room. It was a mix of a lot of things. Sighs, groans, the distinct sound of a facepalm, and a few sounds of agreement.

"Some of us should truly feel embarassed by how much they care about mortals! Look at Junghwa!"

Junghwa flared her nostrils and took a deep breath. "What about me?" It sounded like a calm response, but at the moment, Junghwa was anything but calm. 

"You let that…that- that thing walk all over you and disrespect us all day! You're even wearing that stupid bracelet it bought you!"

Junghwa quickly removed the bracelet and hid it behind her back. "They are simply misunderstood and with gods like you stomping around, I too would stray away from my own faith."

The god rolled their eyes. "It's not just her, it's almost all of you! Soojin, we caught you sleeping around with some random mortal on the street! And don't give us that 'I was heartbroken' bullshit again. Have you considered what that looks like at this point?"

"It looks like a damn good time to me!"

Clearly not satisfied with the lack of embarrassment, the god continued.

"Minnie, you abandoned your duties to go meet with some random hospital patient! Medicine isn't even in your realm of influence, why were you even there?"

"Have you considered I was checking in on one of my favorite singers?" Minnie shrugged and sunk into her seat. 

"And- Where is Jessi?"

Silence fell over the room. 

Junghwa shrugged. "We were working on something before the meeting was called but she mentioned having to meet someone… so definitely not here!"

The god let out a defeated sigh and waved their hand in the air dismissively. "Of course Yuqi isn't here either… meeting adjourned. You all disgust me."

◇◇◇

"Awe come here baby, we're gonna find you a pretty collar today! Aren't you excited?" Soyeon scratched behind the kitten's ears. 

The small kitten meowed before jumping out of Soyeon's lap and into Miyeon's, nuzzling the woman's chest as she purred in delight.

"Still haven't figured a name out for her?" Hyejin asked as Soyeon shrugged.

"Haven't gotten around to it. Any suggestions?" She asked as Shuhua raised her hand.

"Stray."

"No! Absolutely not." Soyeon said as the cat hissed at Shuhua. "See! Even she hates it!" She said as Shuhua rolled her eyes and took another long sip from the soju bottle she was holding.

"Ninja? I mean, she never seems to be around whenever we come round. Today seems to be a rare occasion." Yongsun pointed out as Soyeon looked down at the cat, who simply rolled over.

"Ninja it is then." Soyeon said as Miyeon began stroking the newly named Ninja as she smiled to herself.

"She reminds me of my own cat." Miyeon's tablet spoke as she continued stroking Ninja while the cat nibbled on her fingertips. 

"Oh? You have a cat?" Soyeon asked as Ninja jumped from Miyeon's lap onto the newly repurposed altar, which had been converted into a makeshift cat playground, with dangling toys hanging from random fixtures and kick toys scattered at the foot of the altar and cushions on the top of it.

"Yeah. His name is Salmon."

"Salmon?"

"It's short for Salmonella."

A fit of laughter broke out along the others. 

"Miyeon, that has got to be the stupidest name for a cat I have ever heard!" Shuhua smacked Miyeon on the back only to earn her a sharp glare from the girl, causing her to quiet down quickly.

Miyeon pouted and tapped away at her tablet. "We literally just named a cat Ninja."

"Doesn't mean that's not a stupid name either." Yongsun reached out to pet small cat curled up in the bowl on the altar. "At least Ninja is a cute name, why name a cat after a sickness?" 

Ninja pawed at Yongsun's hand before suddenly scratching her.

"See? Ninja doesn't think it's a stupid name!" The robotic voice said again. Miyeon's face seemed satisfied enough. 

Hyejin raised one of their eyebrows. "Well, Ninja's name is Ninja so I don't think it's a good indicator of any kind."

Miyeon rolled her eyes and began typing again. "Don't you have some random lady at the beach to go swoon over? Worry about that."

"You're mistaken if you think they have any shame about that… 'arrangement' they have with her." 

Hyejin cleared their throat and stood up. "I came here to play with your cat, not get bullied for my questionable romance choices. If that's all you guys are gonna do, I'm leaving!" They collected their jacket and headed towards the door. 

"Ooh, guys I think they're gonna tell the beach lady again!" 

◇◇◇

"Well, Ninja's cute. And that's what matters." Soyeon said as Ninja suddenly jumped out of the bowl and scampered into Soyeon's lap, suddenly meowing loudly.

"Ninja? What's wrong?" Soyeon asked as Ninja began to meow and hiss in the direction of the door. Just at that moment, there were three knocks on the door.

"Expecting anyone else?" Miyeon's tablet asked as Soyeon shrugged and moved to open the door while Ninja made a dash for Soyeon's bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ninja… baby, where are you?" Soyeon scanned the room and sighed. It shouldn't be hard to find a black cat in a pastel yellow room with the lights on. She'd checked under the bed, in the closet, and under the sheets, and the mischievous little cat was nowhere to be found.

"Soyeon-ah, come here! We have a visitor!"

Soyeon furrowed her eyebrows and headed towards her living room. She wasn't expecting anyone else to come over today.

"Who is this?" She eyed the taller woman.

The visitor was tan, with long black hair, and a very… noticeable bust to say the least.

The visitor cleared her throat. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything, I just came to pick Yongsun up."

Yongsun stood up and started walking toward the doorway, only for Shuhua and Miyeon to block her path.

"Yong, who is this lady and where is she taking you?" The younger women glared at the visitor and then at Yongsun.

"She's the lady I told you girls about earlier… it would nice if you two weren't so nosey." Yong pushed the two women aside and smiled at the visitor. "Sorry about my friends, we can go now!"

The visitor shook her head. "No, it's fine, I think it's cute! No point in keeping me a secret! My name's Jessica, it's nice to meet you all."

"Are you a foreigner?" A tiny robotic voice spoke.

"Miyeon you can't just ask people if they're foreigners!" Soyeon snatched the little tablet from her friend.

"You weren't kidding when you said some of them didn't have a filter," Jessica laughed. "But yes, I'm a Korean-American. Please excuse my poor Korean skills; they're a little rusty."

"Your Korean is fine, Miyeon is just an asshat. Anyways, let's go!" Yongsun grabbed Jessica's hand and led her out of the apartment building.

"Strange woman…" Soyeon commented as she thrust Miyeon's tablet back into her hands. At that moment, a soft mew was heard and Ninja walked out of the kitchen, the kitten winding around Shuhua's legs as the young woman picked the kitten up and carried it like a baby.

"Hey… when did you get into the kitchen..?" Soyeon asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously as the kitten mewed in response.

"Maybe she walked in when none of us were looking." Miyeon's tablet said as Soyeon shook her head.

"Unlikely. None of us saw her walk out of my bedroom." She said as the cat scampered out of Shuhua's arms and leapt down onto the floor before batting at a lizard on the wall.

"Unless your cat can teleport or turn invisible, something is up." Shuhua said as Ninja leapt up, knocking the lizard off the wall and clamping her jaws around the reptile.

"Yeah… something is suspicious about that cat." Soyeon said as Ninja dropped the dead reptile at her feet and looked up at her.

"Hey… look at Ninja." Miyeon's tablet said as Soyeon rolled her eyes.

"Yes. We are all looking at Ninja, what's your point?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. Look at her eyes, they were amber last time weren't they?" Miyeon's tablet spoke once more as Soyeon squatted down and gently held the kitten's face in her hands.

"Why are they blue? Why are your eyes blue?" Soyeon asked as Ninja blinked at her.

Ninja rolled out on the floor signalling she wanted tummy rubs. She wiggled until Shuhua had finally caved in.

"Who knows, but this cat definitely isn't a normal cat. Soyeon, didn't you say the bus driver couldn't see it when you first found it?" Shuhua absentmindedly stroked Ninja's belly.

"Yea- Wait! What if I'm related to witches and Ninja is my familiar?"

Ninja suddenly stopped purring and the room fell silent.

"No? Okay."

♪♪♪

"Ugh, Jessica you just don't understand. They act like I'm not the oldest one in the group!" Yong leaned her head against the older woman's shoulder. "They'd freak if they knew I was out drinking this late."

Jessica rubbed Yong's back. "Maybe it's not as bad as it seems. You're juggling an apprenticeship and therapy. I'm sure they just want you to recover with them, I mean it is _group_ therapy after all."

Yong sighed and took a sip of her drink. "What made you all deep and thoughtful, huh? I came here to bitch and have fun!" She lightly elbowed Jessica.

Jessica chuckled. "Don't give me that, you started this! Plus, I really do care about you Yongddongie."

Yong stared into Jessica's eyes and Jessica stared right back. Maybe it was the alcohol or the weird music in the background that neither were really paying attention to, but there felt like that was something between them. That something was pulling them together, or trying to at least.

Jessica leaned away and chugged down her drink. "Anyways, maybe you just need to get away for a few days? I knew a few places we could go."

Yongsun deflated and leaned back. "We, as in…?"

"The two of us...just the two of us, or just you if you want! Totally fine either way!"

"Hmm, find a place and then we'll talk. Deal?"

"Deal!"


	5. Chapter 5

Soyeon relaxed into the sturdy metal chair. "Sorry I was late, I had to chase my cat back home." She placed her bag down and sighed. "Gotta get that thing a bell."

Wheein looked up from her clipboard. "What do you mean? I thought your cat was fine?" She flipped to a new piece of paper and prepared to write.

"She is, I can't figure out why Ninja likes running off so much… maybe she's a really independent cat, or just hates social interaction."

Wheein nodded and scribbled on the paper. "I get that, maybe it just needs some training… or it's looking for someone."

Soyeon noticed the faraway expression on Wheein's face, but kept her thoughts to herself.

"Anyways, speaking of social, Yong didn't you say you had some kind of date? What happened with that?" Wheein's face melted into her usual expression. Kind, ready to listen, and just generally soft. It was definitely a weird thing to witness, given how instantaneous it was.

"Oh yeah! We went to a bar a few days ago and we agreed to go on a trip in a few days! She's really sweet... wish we could talk more though." Yong's face fell a considerable amount on the last part. "I've been trying to learn English for her, but it's not any easier. We've been talking for months and I feel like I know nothing about her." Yong sighed and covered her face with her hands. "Don't even get me started on how often she ditches me for her other friends…"

Hyejin nodded. "Well, if it helps, I'm not exactly having a good time either. This girl…" She paused. "Woman, is not as easy to talk to as I thought. She's fun yeah, but it feels like I'm talking to a babysitter you know? Like she knows how I feel, but she doesn't take it seriously. Like I'm some kind of kid."

"Maybe it's not a language barrier for you Yong," A tiny robotic voice spoke. "maybe it's a maturity thing? Like, she doesn't hang out with you as much because she thinks you two are on different levels of thinking?" Miyeon nervously tapped the sides of her tablet. Obviously it wasn't an observation she wanted to make, but definitely one she thought needed to be made known.

"Ugh, that makes it even worse! Half of the girls she ditches me for look younger than I do!" Yong chewed on the inside of her cheek and slumped into her chair. "...Maybe it's just me."

The other group mates rushed to assure Yong that the situation was probably a tiny bit more complex than any of them could logically come to understand at the moment, but not Soyeon.

Soyeon seemed to be more focused on two things. Her therapist and the strange consistency between a certain person's appearance and the disappearance of her cat.

Wheein seemed to be switching between deep thoughts about something unrelated to their discussion and hanging on to every word that had come out of anyone's mouth without any hesitation.

Soyeon almost wondered if they were thinking about the same things. She brushed off her thoughts so to make it less obvious that she wasn't really into today's session at all.

✓✓✓

That night, Soyeon sat at her computer, headphones over her ears as she listened to the thumping beat of the music she was working on. Yawning, she stretched in her chair and stared at the glowing red numbers of the clock on her desk.

11.46 pm.

Scratching her back, she took the headphones off and yawned once more before her yawn was cut off by the clattering of something falling off a shelf in the living room.

Running into the living room, Soyeon saw Ninja leap off a shelf, the photo of her and the rest of the gang laying in glass shards on the floor as Ninja darted through the catflap in the door and into the night.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Soyeon called uselessly after the cat as she grabbed a jacket off the coat rack and chased after the cat.

Cars honked and street lights shone brightly as Soyeon ran down the street, tailing the black cat scampering down the sidewalk, not caring about the strangers staring at the strange girl running through the streets of Gangnam in nothing but a jacket and pyjamas.

Ninja dashed into an alleyway, causing Soyeon to turn sharply and attempt to wedge herself into the tiny gap between the two buildings the cat had escaped into.

While attempting to squeeze through the gap, Soyeon swore she saw a woman instead of her cat, even though there was no one else there but her and Ninja but she shook these thoughts aside and squeezed her way through.

Once she had made her way through the tiny gap, she found herself staring at a bright neon blue sign, the bright light blinding her.

Blue Moon Bar.

The outside appearance was strangely high class to be crammed between two shitty alleyways.

Alongside the neon sign came the strong… aroma of some weird alcohol that Soyeon couldn't name for the life of her and what she could only assume was some foreign baked good with how sickeningly sweet it smelt. The building was a mix of all kinds of architecture that somehow managed to fit together nicely.

More importantly, she saw that strange woman enter the bar with another random woman and her cat was nowhere in sight.

After a few minutes of standing in complete silence, Soyeon decided to enter the bar, against her better judgement, as if some supernatural force was moving her feet and controlling her body.

Turning the doorknob, Soyeon entered the bar and felt the world around her spin.

✓✓✓

"Byulyi, I don't think you or Yuqi get it."

"We don't because you're being overdramatic." Byulyi chuckled and placed another drink down in front of her.

The older woman groaned. "Yuqi, help me out! You know how young people are, they're confusing!"

Yuqi shrugged as she absentmindedly fiddled with a little collar around her wrist. "They're not, you're just old and can't get with the times!"

A fit of slurred laughter filled the air.

"Maybe so… I just can't figure out what a beautiful young woman would see in me." Junghwa sipped from the glass as her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm afraid if I wait too long, that nymphomaniac of a love goddess we have will make it worse."

Byulyi shook her head. "I doubt she'll have time to bother considering how she's hyper fixated on that poor hotel receptionist."

Yuqi looked up from the collar. "She's moved on to another one already? That'll be five this month!"

Byulyi rolled her eyes and poured herself a drink. "She swears this one is her divine soulmate, but I'm partially convinced it's her excuse to hurt herself again."

Junghwa shook her head. "Don't be so harsh on her, I can only imagine the mental gymnastics her brain goes through when it comes to love."

"I understand that, but at this rate I'm gonna have to beg my wi- girlfriend to take her on as a patient." Byulyi turned around and began checking the bottles on a nearby shelf. "...Why are you guys so quiet?" She turned around and saw a short young woman standing in the doorway, her face and lips pale, stance unsteady, as if she were about to faint at any moment.

"...Can I help you?" Byulyi asked as the woman suddenly lurched forward, grabbing onto the nearest object to steady herself.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Junghwa asked as she left her seat and offered the young woman her arm to hold onto as she regained her bearings.

"Where… where is my cat? I lost my cat…" She said weakly as Byulyi looked strangely at Junghwa.

"Cat? I'm sorry ma'am but we haven't seen any cat-"

"Actually, we have seen your cat," Yuqi said, rising out of her seat and walking towards the woman.

"Oh, thank you. That's fantastic. Can you tell me where she is?" The woman asked, her voice frail and waning. In a puff of blue smoke, a small black cat with blue and amber eyes stood before her, and Yuqi was gone.

"I'm right here Soyeon."

Soyeon felt her legs give way from underneath her and watched as the world went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back :)  
> This is a collab with one of my close friends :)
> 
> Do leave feedback! I appreciate it lots!


End file.
